


intertwined with the boy i just met

by Dottymathers



Category: South Park
Genre: Clubbing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Holding Hands, M/M, Poor Butters, bunny - Freeform, cue kenneth, he just needs a good dude in his life, kenny will save him, so warning i guess, soft, there is some pushy guy who grabs butters arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: “There’s a real creep in the club trying to hit me up right now and you look pretty fit, so can u pls pretend to be my date”***“Excuse me” Butters quietly said to the taller, his breath becoming caught in his throat as the boy turned round.He was beautiful.





	intertwined with the boy i just met

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN HERE Y'ALL
> 
> my first sp work so, y,all KNOW it's gonna be ooc and probs bad but give me a chance here.
> 
> But this was a prompt from Tumblr from like a month ago and i just found it half written and decided to finish it

The music in the club was blasting from several oversized speakers, sending waves of vibration along Butters’ spine, causing his head to ache. Cheap, multi-coloured shapes of light whizz past his eyes, giving him some kind of leverage of sight, but nearly not enough to spot the group who’d managed to lose him in the crowd.

“Oh jeez” Butters mutters to himself as he scans the crowd of tipsy adults for a glimpse of a familiar face with no luck, he knew he shouldn’t have come along with them but the pressure was too much for him to not conform.

Which leads him to where he is now, nervously biting his lip and clutching his glass of water to his chest against a wall in one of the most popular clubs in South Park?

He wishes he were in bed.

 

Oh and there was another problem starting to arise as well...

In the form of a tall man, who kept eyeing up Butters every few seconds. Needless to say, Butters was slightly panicking, his head reeling through every bad story he’d heard of attacks or murders that happen in a busy club.

He felt the man move closer out the corner of his eye and his panic rose, flicking his eyes around him in hopes of some mean of escape but was too late as the forward stranger laid a hand around Butters’ bicep, squeezing gently.

Butters yelped.

“People like you really shouldn’t be alone in places like this” the stranger purred, looking Butters up and down whilst running an unasked for hand down his arm.

“W-well- I’m s-sorry sir, but I- erm I have a d-date” Butters stuttered, trying to shuffle away but the stranger tightened his grip, leaving Butters to stiffen and gulp.

“Is your date invisible?” The stranger smirked, “I can take their place, I’m sure that’d be far more enjoyable than standing here alone”

Without thinking, Butters spots the first moderately kind looking person in sight, and stumbles backwards from the stranger.

“Oh, there he is, I should- I should go, erm bye, nice to meet you” Butters chokes out, quickly running across the club running through his head how on earth he could explain this to the other poor stranger he would have to talk to.

 

“Excuse me” Butters quietly said to the taller, his breath becoming caught in his throat as the boy turned round.

He was beautiful.

The boy was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt, which suddenly became Butters’ favourite colour; the blonde mess of hair just dirtied enough to stay shaggy and natural.

Everything going on in Butters’ head cleared for a short second as he took in the stranger.

 

And then everything came rushing back, so quickly that his legs buckled slightly, making him stumble on the spot, and only be saved by a soft, nail bitten hand on his arm.

“Falling for me that fast? We hardly know each other” the stranger winked, as he slowly let go of Butters, “Kenny” he stated, with an outstretched hand.

“Oh- erm- Butters” he stuttered, gently gripping Kenny’s hand, trying not to visibly shiver at the gentle contact between the two near strangers. But before he could relish anymore, he was thrown back into to the reason for their meeting, and began to tap his glass of now lukewarm water with anticipation of his own words.

“S-sorry for bothering you and all, it’s just- well, I sorta lost my friends in this place, and then there was this guy and he- and he wouldn’t- but then I saw you! And I thought, ‘he looks kind’, maybe he will keep act like- sorry I’m talking too much. Just, can I stay here?”

Butters could feel himself starting to shake, and a glance as the rippling water in his glass confirmed it. Looking back up, he watched Kenny’s gaze soften, and then reach out to take the glass out of his hands and place it upon the bar.

“Dude, calm down. Listen we’re in South Park, at least one in ten people here are creeps so I get it. You can stay here, as long as I can buy you a drink and you stop acting like I’m going to start a fight with you,” He said “I’m sweeter than I look” Kenny winked again, sending a flush of red to his ears.

 

As Butters sipped the orange juice Kenny bought him after a short interrogation on the lack of alcohol consumption, he was led to the end of the bar, where a small perimeter of empty space and little amount of rave lights sat.

“Okay I have two questions for you,” Kenny began, leaning on the bar with his cheek within his right palm, “First, why are you in here? You look like you’re having the worst time of your existence?”

Butters laughed at that, nodding in smiling defeat, “you’re right there, and well I- I was sorta bugged by my friends to come along.” butters shrugged

“Same here” Kenny shrugged back, catching Butters eye and giving him a small smile leaving Butters accidentally choking on a sip of juice. Smiling bright and mischievous, Kenny continued;

“Okay, secondly. Is ‘Butters’ your birth name or a nickname?” Butters stared back; confused.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with it! Shit, it’s cute really but interesting” Kenny quickly corrected, holding his hands out in a mix of apology and inquisitiveness whilst Butters just blinked back.

“Aha, n-no it’s just a n-nickname, my um-“ Butters cleared his throat, feeling his lack of social skills creeping up on his nerves, “my actual name is Leopold” he quickly spat out, not thinking before slapping a hand on face in embarrassment.

“Hey, Butters” Kenny leaned forward, removing Butters hand, where it hid to growing red that lay deep in his cheeks, and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I think that’s cuter,” it was close to a whisper, and it almost made Butters forget how his hand was still clasped between Kenny’s pale, lanky fingers. Almost.

 

Over time, Kenny’s flirty, soft conversations dragged Butters along, taking no time at for the both of them to talk about anything and everything: From childhood, to video games, to friends and bad 90s chick flicks. Seconds became minutes became hours, and until the early hours of the morning Kenny and Butters talked and talked, sitting at a sticky bar in a cheap looking club.

Their hands still absentmindedly interlocked.

“I really should get going” Butters sadly sighed as he looked down to his watch, “it’s getting late, and I don’t want my friends being sore with me” he mumbled more to himself, slowly standing up, Kenny joining him.

“Don’t worry Butters, I don’t wanna keep you from anything” Kenny smiled, albeit a hint of disappointment seeped through.

“Oh, I do wish I could stay! Honestly! Actually, yeah, I- I think we should do this again. O-only if y-you want to though” Butters shyly muttered, looking down in an attempt not to look at Kenny’s reaction.

“Oh we are definitely doing this again” Kenny purred, reaching to hold Butters other hand. And before Butters could register what the object was that was plastered between their second set of interlocked hands, Kenny did something that Butters never realised be wanted till now.

 

He kissed him.

A soft, slow kiss was exchanged between the two; Butters’ face becoming hot enough to warm them both on a winter’s day, and Kenny’s kissing ability becoming flawed, due to his uncontrollable smiles that kept sneaking their way outward.

They parted slightly.

Butters kissed him again.

They parted again.

“I should go”

“I know”

“2 more minutes”

“Okay”

10 minutes later, they parted a final time.

 

Butters was walking alone in the pitch black streets, only the broken, dimming streetlights to keep him from stumbling over cracked pavements, when he remembered his scrunched up fist that he was holding to his chest held something.

He waited until light was available and opened up his hand, a piece of folded paper sitting in his palm awaited to be opened.

 

‘Call me up Buttercup x’

**Author's Note:**

> omgosh thank u for reaching the end. I am so thirsty for more soft Bunny that i wrote some myself.
> 
> so pls leave kudos and comMEnT, it makes my day :')
> 
> ALSO how's everyone finding the new season ? i'm literally finding so much to analyse, my theatre side of my brain is digging so deep into everything


End file.
